1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper arm bracket that receives a pin arm of a windshield wiper arm. In particular, the present invention relates to a windshield wiper arm bracket that includes at least one pin arm receiving hole that is centrally located on the bracket. The present invention also relates to a bracket adaptor that secures the pin arm in the pin arm receiving hole of the windshield wiper arm bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
The windshield wiper arm bracket of the present invention can be used with the windshield wiper assembly, which is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/235,378 (hereinafter “the '378 Application”) filed on Sep. 19, 2005 and entitled “Windshield Wiper Assembly Having a Body Made of Spring Steel.” The '378 is incorporated herein by reference.